you opent my eyes while breaking my heart
by charlotte4real
Summary: 6 years ago her parents died in a car accident, and her best friend Damon salvatore was taken away by his parents. now 20 year old Elena goes off to California, to make her dream come through. but what happens when she is reunited with her childhood best friend, who is now living the life every persone would kill for?
1. today is the day

_**so I have a bad habit to start new stories, while I'm still busy with another one, but here is one anyway. Hope you like it.**_

* * *

**Elena's POV**

Today is the day, the day that my dream will become reality. I've always dreamt of being a singer, making it big time. And today that would happen. I was on my way from a little village called Battle Creek in Michigan to Mikaelson records in California. I would be on the plane for a few hours, but I don't mind that, it'll all be worth it.

"Goodbye, Jenna." I said to my aunt Jenna, her beautiful copper hair blowing in the wind and her golden eyes holding back tears.

"Goodbye sweetheart, take care. I'll come visit as much as I can, and if anything is wrong call me. Ok?" she was overprotective as always, but now I understood her, I mean, who wouldn't be worried about their 20 year old niece going to California I was lucky she even let me go.

Suddenly I felt a strong hug, it was my brother Jeremy, "be careful, 'laylay." He said. I smiled.

"Aren't I always?" I said sarcastic, I do get in a lot of trouble, but hey, what am I supposed to wright songs from otherwise. I broke up with my boyfriend Matt a couple a weeks ago, because he couldn't cope with me leaving, his loss. I took one last look at the only family I had and stepped in the cab.

"Where to miss?" the driver asked me once I closed the door.

"To the airport." I said and smiled one last time to Jeremy and Jenna. I was now ready to head on out and start my own life in California.

* * *

**Damon's POV**

"Come on, brother. We're already late!" my brother yelled at me.

I smirked at myself in the mirror, I just love to make Stefan angry. For one last time I checked my incredible looks and left my room.

"Finally!" he murmured.

"Ready to go to your engagement party?" I asked him, yes we were going to_ his_ engagement party. My brother was 5 years younger than me and getting married first. I first didn't like the idea, but now I still have the right to mess around with girls. He looked at me and smiled.

"Stefan smiles, alert the media." I said sarcastically.

"Hahaha you're hilarious. But if we don't leave now, Katherine will be angry." And so we left. Heading out to his party.

* * *

When we arrived there, we were the last to arrive. Katherine –Stefan's fiancé- wasn't happy we were so late, but she has to deal with it. I was happy my brother was getting married, I would want to marry one day, but right now, Rebekah, wasn't really marriage material. Anyway, the room was filled with friends and family from Katherine, we barely knew all the people, but who cares. The where all fancy little rich people, but so are we.

There wasn't much to the party, they just talked to one and other. Rebekah was there as well, she talked to me, and then to other people. And because it was boring, I left. I sought out the nearest bar and sat down right next to the bar. I ordered my bourbon and I was set for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Elena's POV**

Once I landed, I took my luggage and headed out. But I was stopped by a man, I guessed he was around his 50. "Are you Elena Gilbert?" he asked.

I was always told to not talk to strangers, but he may be important, I mean, I was here for about 5 minutes and he knew my name.

"Uh, yes." He looked at me with a smile.

"Great, I found you. Come we have to hurry to the office." He said while he took my suitcase out my hands and gestured to come with him to a black Mercedes. I followed him. Once in the car, it hit me that I had no idea what kind of office we were going to.

"If I may ask, where are we going?" he looked at me through his mirror

"to Mikaelson records. Klause wants to speak with you, get to know you." I understood that this Klause person was my boss, the boss of my producer. While we were driving I just stared out the window. This is an amazing city, all the buildings, the people. I've never been outside my hometown. But this was it, I was living my dream. Suddenly I saw a big building in front of us.

"We're here." My driver said, I never really got his name. When he stopped the car and stepped out to take my luggage, I looked around me. There was nobody outside.

"Follow me Elena." The guy said, but before I did.

"I never really cached your name." he turned around to face me. "

I'm sorry, my name is Elijah." I smiled at him.

"Nice to meet you, Elijah." And I followed him inside. We stopped in front of a desk where there was a tall girl with long black hair and grey blue-isch eyes. When she saw me and Elijah she smiled brightly.

"Welcome back Elijah, you must be miss. Gilbert." She said pointing with her finger at me, I just smiled.

"Yeah, call me Elena." I said greeting her.

"Ok Elena, I'm April young, and I'm the receptionist, so if you need anything or anyone, just ask me." I nodded, then Elijah spoke to her.

"April, where is Klause?" her smile slightly disappeared.

"Mister Mikaelson is in his office." He nodded and said me to follow. We walked down the hall and he knocked on the door.

"Yes!" is all my future boss said. We entered. He laid his eyes on me and smirked. With him there was another man sitting, I think he was around his 30.

"Ah, miss Gilbert – he stood up and gestured I sat down, and Elijah left- pleasure to meet. I'm Klause Mikaelson, your boss, and this here- he looked at the other man- is Alaric Saltzman, your producer." I was thrilled, THE Alaric Saltzman was MY producer.

"Please, call me Elena." He nodded and from that we just talked about song writing, performing, my daily lessons and stuff like that.

* * *

It was around 7 pm when I left my apartment and decided to hit the bar. I wasn't an alcoholic. But sometimes a martini is needed. I walked in a bar called monsoon. I looked nice, just an ordinary bar. I sat on a barstool in front of the bar and ordered a martini. I got it fairly quickly, but I enjoyed every bit of it. This day had been extremely tire full. I looked around and I saw a guy sitting next to me with one chair between us. He looked like someone I knew, but I had no idea who he was, maybe someone from high school or something. I doubt he would remember me. Besides, I had no clear view to his face. Suddenly my phone bussed. I looked up to see who it was, it was an unknown caller, so I just picked up.

"Hello?" it was Ric.

"Elena, there has been a leek."

"Ric? What do you mean a leek?" this got the man who's sitting next to me his attention, like he knew what I was talking about.

"They say, you're the one who caused the fight between Klause and his girlfriend."

"I don't even know that girl." I really didn't know that girl.

"We'll fix it, just be here tomorrow."

"Ok, I'll see you in the morning."

And I hung up, suddenly the man talked to me.

"What's the problem with Ric?" he asked and that was when I realized who he was.

"Oh my god." I said and he smirked turning his head and that's when he saw me.

"No fucking way in hell." Is that all he could say?

"Well, nice to see you to." I said, I basically learned all my sarcasm from him.

"Elena fucking gilbert." And he smiled, his white teeth showing.

"Damon freaking Salvatore." We both stood up and hugged one and other for minutes.

"Ok…. Can't breathe…you should let me…go" and he pulled back laughing loudly while I joined him.

"What are you doing here in California?" I could see shock written all over my face.

"Well, I'm here to make my dream come through.

_In 5__th__ grade_

_Miss calver was our teacher, and today we discussed our future. The jobs we wanted to do when we were older. Some wanted to be an astronaut, some a model, others actors. Allot wanted to be veterinarians and doctors. And then it was my turn._

_"Elena, tell us what you want to be later." She said sweetly. "I want to become a famous singer." I said and everyone laughed at me. I didn't understand, so you can become actors and models, but when somebody told then they wanted to be a singer, they just laughed at you. But there was on person that didn't laugh. "Shut up! She'll become a singer no matter what!" he yelled and the class became quiet. Damon was the popular guy in the class, so everybody listened to him. I was glad we were friends. No, we were better than friends, we were best friends._

"See, I told you you'd become a famous singer." I just chuckled softly.

"Yeah, but I'm not there yet. I still have a long road to go." He glanced at me with a big grin.

"I still can't believe you're actually here. After everything that happened, after everything I did to you." He grin faded a little at that last sentence.

"You did nothing wrong." I started and I reached out for his arm.

"I would have done the same if I where you." He looked up in my eyes, it was like he stared right through me. Only he could look that way at me, that way through me.

"Yeah, but I still left you when you needed me the most, when your parents died." There was an ache in my chest at the mention of my parents. Yes they had died in a car accident and yes Damon had left a week after the accident. But his parents forced him, there was nothing he could do about it.

"Anyway, why did Ric call you?" he asked changing the subject when he felt I was a little uncomfortable.

"Oh, there was a leek or something." He looked at me with a knowing face.

"Don't worry, now people will look at you and stuff, but in a few days it will be all forgotten." I looked at him confused, how would he know this kind of stuff?

"Seems like you've been there, done it?" and with that his famous smirk reappeared.

"Trust me, I know all about it, but I really need to go home." He said with guild in his voice. I stood up to hugged him again.

"Hey, here's my number, just in case you need something." He wrote it down on a napkin and gave it to me.

"Thanks, I've really missed you." I confessed while he pulled me back in a tide hug.

"Really have to go." I let go and we walked outside together, saying our goodbyes and walking home, both on our separate ways. Again

* * *

**i know this is not such a awsome storie...but it will be... trust me XD**


	2. you can't win

**Damon's POV**

I still couldn't believe Elena was back, I've missed her so much these 6 years. I've felt so guilty that I had left her when she needed me the most. Anyway, I was happy she was here, that she was back. heading back to my penthouse, I bet Rebekah Is waiting for me and that she'll be angry with me, but trust me. She'll be rid of me soon enough. I mean, she loves me for my money, but I don't like her, let alone love her. But it was a common thing is this life style. Being forced to date or even marry a girl who you didn't like. After about 30 minutes of walking, I entered my penthouse. And just as I thought, there was a really mad Rebekah.

"Where the fuck have you been?" she yelled at me.

"Well good evening to you as well, and might I remind you that I'm not your husband or anything, so I don't need to answer those questions." I knew so well how to silence her.

"Anyway, I'm going to bed." She said and left, probably to MY room. So I'll spend another night in the guest room. I've grown quite used to it. But I'm getting pretty sick with Rebekah, if she doesn't learn to shut the fuck up and stay out of my business, she'll be on the streets soon enough.

* * *

**Elena's POV**

I woke up the next morning at 6o clock. So I had about an hour to get ready, eat and get going. I would have to get used to that, a routine. At home, I would wake up whenever I want to and go out whenever I wanted to, but not here. So I got out of bed, and I took a quick shower. Got dressed, did my hair and put on light natural make-up. I grabbed a granola bar and headed out the door.

When I got out, it all went to fast. I heard people shouting my name, followed by questions I didn't understand. There where camera's flashing and camera's filming me. I just walked past then and got in my car. But one of the paparazzi guys crossed the line, when he pulled me down with my arm. I'm right now so happy that I was a cheerleader in high school. So I have perfect balance. I pulled my arm out of his iron grip, but with no success.

Suddenly I heard screeching tires and I saw a blue car stop in front of mine. I could not believe who stepped out that car. It was Damon. I had met yesterday at the bar and he was already coming to my rescue. He was that weird, cute, hot guy… I mentally slapped myself. He's so out of my league, I mean he's my best friend. But he stepped up to me and smirked.

"Seems like they like you." He may be cute and hot, but his sarcasm came not at the right time, as usual. When he saw one of the guys holding my arm so hard, it started bruising, he pointed an angry look to him. And he immediately let go, like they knew him. Whatever, I was glad he was there.

"Are you coming or what?" he asked me when he was already back next to his blue Camaro.

I just smiled in response. Once inside he started driving.

"I really need to go back." I confessed.

"Now you don't, I'm bringing you to your job, since your little encounter earlier." He just kept smirking, I wonder if never got stiff in that point of his face.

"Omg how did you know where I was. Are you the modern version of Sherlock Holmes?" he burst out in laughter, his laugh was gorgeous. What? Scratch that, this guy was friends with my producer and my friend. I can't fall for him, it's like, I don't know, a farmer girl falling in love with the king, not going to happen.

"I was just driving by to go see Ric anyway, when I saw you and your visitors, I couldn't resist to help out." Well, I'm glad you did…_what the fuck is wrong with me? _

"Uh, yeah, thanks about that." I murmured but he heard be, because he smirked….again.

Within a few minutes we were outside of the studio, surprisingly, there was no-one from the paparazzi. Thank god, there was no-one but the people that worked there, apart from Damon, but I didn't really mind that. As we walked in together, I noticed something weird. The receptionist girl, what was her name again? Oh yeah, April, she didn't smile, no, her eyes spit venom at me when she saw me with Damon. God….I wonder why?

I noticed Damon saw her to, and as the cocky bastard he was he waved at April and right then, he leaned down with his mouth next my ear and whispered.

'Looks like someone's jealous" I couldn't help but laugh. I felt rather bad for her, but whatever. The best part of my morning was when we both entered Ric's office. He was stunned to see his new 'catch' –as Damon had called me- and his best friend, -who, even though I did know Damon, was regardless a heartbreaker- walk in together.

"I uh, um, I did not expect both of you here, at the same time. But anyway, Damon I see you have met Elena." He said as he had a warning look on his face looking at demon but he just smiled and made it obvious what Ric was trying to do.

" Relax Ric, I haven't done any damage on her, well I did, but that was a long time ago." Again the smirk and something I haven't seen in a really long time, he did something with his eyes, and it was so cute and hot and…. Once again I mentally slap myself, considering to go see a therapist after today.

"As a matter of fact, I saved her today from the vicious claws of the paparazzi." And he took my left wrist and held it in the air, a bruise had already formed where the man grabbed me earlier.

"What the hell happened?" Ric raised his voice.

"I can explain." I said and with that I did.

* * *

**Damon's POV**

What's wrong with me? I can barely keep my eyes off of her. God, yes she was beautiful, but there was something else, something none if the women I had dated before had. And I guess it would remain a secret forever. I mean I have known her for like ever, but she still remained a puzzle to me. I can hardly believe she forgave me that I left. Ok yes, I admit if we switched places I would have forgiven her the moment I saw her, but this was different. I'm the bad friend that left her and she shouldn't even be talking to me. While she was explaining everything to Ric about what happened I just watched her. She was smiling, god I've missed that smile. She had grown up… a lot. She had such a nice body, I couldn't keep my eyes of her. But I had to, she's my best friend. If I fall in love with her, our friendship is doomed. And I couldn't do that to her. She probably didn't even feel the same.

"What are you thinking about?" she suddenly asked me and I snapped out of my thoughts.

"I'm just really glad that you're here." I answer. But at the look on Ric's face he didn't believe me, she neither, but she was smart and just let it go.

"Anyway, I'll leave you boys alone, so you can do your 'manly' business." She gave us both an extra smile and exited the office. Not a second was she out of the office or I had a book thrown against my head.

"Ow!" I yelled and looked at Ric.

"You really think you can get to her don't you?" he was obviously pissed off.

"Look she knows me..." I couldn't even finish or he interrupted me.

"You say that with every girl you bring!" I put on my annoyed face and looked him straight in the eye.

"Will you let me finish? –He shrugged his shoulders- thanks. Look she's my friend, we have known each other for forever. So she knows all my tricks. She's no match for me." He seemed relieved and before he could say anything back,

"you thought I was one of his flings?" Elena was a great eavesdropper.

"You know, these kind of things are private." I said calmly.

"That word in not in my vocabulary." She said sarcastic.

"I know" I replied back.

"Anyway, thanks for meeting me here, but I have to go back home. Someone's waiting for me." She said and it was like my world fell apart and my heart broke in a million pieces.

"What's his name?" is all I could ask.

"His name's Johnny." How could she keep smiling, I just hope she's happy with him. As long as she's happy, I'm happy.

"Yeah, uh, I'll bring you back." And we both left. Heading outside to my baby blue Camaro.

* * *

**Elena's POV**

The drive back to my apartment was filled with complete silence. I didn't understand what I did wrong to earn the silent treatment. But from what I know from Damon, when he doesn't talk to you, you're better off with leaving him thinking instead of pushing him and making it worse. When we finally arrived at my apartment, it hit me why he was silent. It was because of what I said, now it's my turn to make him crazy, this will be fun!

"Hey Damon..." I said as I stepped out "he really would like to meet you. Can you come with me to my apartment?" he was clearly not wanting to go, but he owed me that much.

"Yeah, I'm coming." He parked his car and followed me up. Before we went inside I turned around to him.

"Damon, I just want you to know, that I love you." _Don't laugh, don't laugh…._ His was so confused and to make it even worse, I stepped up to him and kissed him passionately. Of course he didn't pull away, no instead his hands found its way to my waist. To make it more realistic I pulled away quick.

"Sorry" I said, god I can't believe I never became an actress. I just quickly opened the door.

"I'm sooo sorry that I'm late, please forgive." And again Damon fell for it because he couldn't see inside.

"But I came with a friend, just, don't be jealous." And then I opened the door and Damon saw who was waiting for me.

"You've got to be kidding me!" he yelled. Yep, I had him good.

"Damon, I want you to meet Johnny, Johnny, this is my friend Damon." He started laughing.

"Do you really call your cat Johnny?" he asked as he started petting him.

"No, I call him Mr. Depp." He both laughed and then he was serious again.

"Did you really mean what you said outside?" I knew what he meant. But was it the time to reveal my deepest secret? No.

"Yeah, I love you as a friend, maybe even more. But I don't want to ruin our friendship." He understood me.

"I understand." He seemed to feel the same way, but for once in my life, I'm playing on safe.

"Hey you want something to drink? Wine?" he looked up at me.

"Yeah thanks." He needed it.

"Ok I'll be right back." I walked to the kitchen, but before I disappeared I warned him.

"But I was serious before, Mr. Depp can be very jealous. Be careful." After a few minutes I came back inside with two glasses of red wine.

"Seems like you don't know Mr. Depp very well, he likes me." Damon was right, Mr. Depp was lying on his lap purring and almost asleep.

"Hey, I'll be right back, I'm just going to change. Make yourself at home." And I was gone.

* * *

**Damon's POV**

When Elena left, so did Mr. Depp. So I put my glass of wine down and looked around. It was a beautiful apartment, just like her childhood room had been, it was basically the same. I saw a notebook lying next to her guitar, and as the curious man I am, I snatched it away from its place and started reading it. I opened it on the page her pen was between. She had just finished a song, and I would be the first one to read it. So I did;

_If you go, they'll say you're following_

_ If you don't, then you're too good for them _

_ If you smile, you must be ignorant _

_ If you don't, what's your problem?_

_ If you're down, so ungrateful _

_ And if you're happy, why so selfish_

_ You can't win no, you can't win no_

_ The one hoe doesn't quite fit in _

_ Undresses under your skin oh_

_ Oh a walking disaster _

_ Every time you try to fly _

_ You end up falling out of line_

_ Oh you can't, you can't win no_

_ If you're thin, call it a walking disease _

_ If you're not, There all screaming obese _

_ If you're straight, why aren't you married yet?_

_ If you're gay, why don't you wave a flag!_

_ If it's wrong, you'll never hit _

_ If it's right, you'll always miss _

_ You can't win no, you can't win no_

_ The one hoe doesn't quite fit in _

_ Undresses under your skin oh_

_ Oh a walking disaster _

_ Every time you try to fly _

_ You end up falling out of line_

_ Oh you can't, you can't win no_

_ And you try you try so hard_

_ But I swear it on your heart_

_ And you play you play the game_

_ But you pay you pay for it_

_ You can't win no, you can't win no_

_ If you speak, you'll only piss them off_

_ If you don't, you're another robot _

_ If you stop, they'll just say you quit_

_ If you don't, you might lose your shit_

_ You can't win no, you can't win no _

_ You can't win no_

_ The one hoe doesn't quite fit in _

_ Undresses under your skin oh_

_ Oh a walking disaster _

_ Every time you try to fly _

_ You end up falling out of line_

_ Oh you can't, you can't win no_

_ The one hoe doesn't quite fit in _

_ Undresses under your skin oh_

_ Oh a walking disaster _

_ Every time you try to fly _

_ You end up falling out of line_

_ Oh you can't, you can't win no_

I couldn't believe my eyes, she was so honest in her songs. And they're beautiful. Suddenly the notebook was ripped out of my hands.

"You like it?" Elena was back and she had the notebook in her hands.

"Yeah, it's beautiful and so honest. When did you wrote this?" she sat down and gestured to join her.

"When you left, after a few weeks I went back to school. And everyone was just rude to me. At every opportunity they got, they laughed at me or embarrass me. And since you weren't there, they could do whatever they wanted to me. Nobody would stop them. And as it got worse and worse, Bonnie left me and forgot about me also Matt. But I got over it." I couldn't believe her, why would they be such asses to her, she was a beautiful and smart girl.

"So to get over it, I wrote songs. That was one of them. And the more songs I wrote, the more emotions got out and the more they could go to hell." She smiled.

"Well, I think you're perfect just the way you are." She blushed a little but turned away to grab her glass of wine. From one glass came another, and we drank 6 bottles till the last drop. So wasted was an understatement.

"Hey... you know…. I need to tell you something." I said while hiccupping. She giggled, god I missed her giggles.

"What?" I came closer to her and whispered in her ear;

"I love you, I had a crush on you since 3th grade." She pulled away and looked at me for a moment, to see if I was joking, but I wasn't. So she pulled my neck closer with her hands and kissed me with so much passion and desire. My hands found their way to her waist and I pulled her up on my lap. I moved my lips from her lips to her cheekbone to her neck, and to her collarbone, but she pulled my head up and placed her lips again on mine.

I rubbed my tongue against her lower lip, asking access to go inside. And by opening her lips, I go that access. Meanwhile, her hands found their way to my t-shirt and quickly removed it only pulling away so it could go over my head but as soon as I could I put them back on hers. I removed her tank top as well as her short shorts. She was wearing a lace blue bra and panties; my favorite color. I never let go of her lips as she tried to unbuckle my belt, but she couldn't.

"God, your belt is a real cockblock." She said as I laughed and unbuckled it for her.

She shoved herself from my lap so I could remove my pants. As soon as I threw them with the other clothing pieces, she was pinned on my lips. Our tongues fighting for attention, and with one move of my hand her blue lace bra was on the floor together with my boxers. I laid her on her back so I was hovering over her. I was tracing hot kisses all over her body until I stopped at the elastic of her panties my fingers playing with it as I made my way back to her mouth.

"Damon please!" she moaned, inpatient as always.

"Patience in virtue Elena." I teased her… as always.

"Ugh. Please." I loved to hear her beg, but I wanted this as well, hell I wanted this since I was 16.

But it was worth to wait. I ripped her panties of and I entered her while she moaned my name. This was the best night of my life. God she was tight, but I loved it. As I went faster and faster, we were both close. At least she screamed my name and we both came. I collapsed on her but quickly rolled off of her, not wanting to crush her with my weight.

"Damon?" she asked me, I looked up at her.

"What is it?" she turned around and faced me.

"Do you regret this?" she asked. Where did that come from? Ok, yes, it's normal that she would ask this as to what happed before, but did she regret this?

"No, of course not. You? Do you regret this?" she had the same look on her face as I had.

"no." but smiled again.

"Goodnight Damon." She said as she snuggled closer into my chest. I wrapped my arm around her and held her tight, never letting her go again.

"Sweet dreams, Elena." And we both drifted quickly in to a deep sleep with the biggest goofey smiles on our face.

* * *

**_another chapter done, i just wanted to thank you guys for the awsome reviews and i'll see you next chapter!_**

**_XOXO. charlotte_**


	3. what now

Elena's POV

What have I done?

I can't believe myself. I made a promise to myself that I would never fall in love with this guy, let alone sleep with him. But apparently I'm not a good promise keeper. I woke up alone, thinking it was all a dream, but then I smelled the scent of pancakes and bacon. And I woke up in my bed, naked. For all I remember, I was in the couch in my comfy clothes drunk… no, wasted and making out with Damon. OMG, I just slept with my best friend and now probably boyfriend.

"Good you're awake, I made you breakfast." Damon entered the room with only his black jeans on hanging dangerously low.  
"Hey." He came closer and put a tray of bacon and pancakes with orange juice on the bed next to me, but leaving enough place so he could join. I didn't mind this, but I was scared he would just make me breakfast and then say goodbye… for forever. And I couldn't let that happen, so I cut right to the point.  
"Do you regret last night?" he looked up at me as he sat down next to me on the bed.  
"No, why? Do you?" I snuggled up to him and lay down between his legs.  
"No" I lifted my head up to find his ocean blue eyes boring inside of my chocolate ones. He cupped my face and kissed me with so much passion, I never thought he was capable off.  
"If this is bothering you, tell me ok. I know you said you didn't want this because you didn't want to lose me." He has the memory of an elephant.  
"You seriously need to stop playing memory." I chuckled.  
"What? Why?" he so need to have a humor-update  
"because I said that yesterday, when you were 16, you couldn't even remember what I would say to you for 5 minutes." This time he got it laughing with me.

After our breakfast, we talked a little more about how we've been and what we've been doing.  
"Hey, I'm going to take a shower. Be right back." I said and I stood up, before I entered my bathroom, I looked at him once more, suprised he kept laying there. When I put out his t-shirt I stepped inside my shower. And I suddenly felt two muscular arms around me and two lips in my neck. I should have seen this coming.  
"What are you doing here?" I asked him while I turned around.  
"Well, I need to shower to you know." He smirked  
"yeah, but why didn't you just wait?" I was wondering what his answer would be, but I was prepared.  
"If we both need to shower, we might as well do it together, you know to save water and all." I just laughed kissing his lips.

After a quick shower. We both got dresses and decided to go into the city, since I've never been here, Damon decided to show me around. We walked around stopped at the beach to play a little and Damon being Damon, he picked me up and dragged me completely in the sea.

"Damon STOP! I'm already completely socked." But he was stronger than me and he fell inside the water together with me. Suddenly he saw something in the distance, which got him all tensed.  
"Let's go." He said on a warning tone, I hadn't heard this tone a lot with him, but if he used it, it means there was something wrong. So I just took his hand and followed him out of the water. With our fingers intertwined we made our way to a beach house, which was quit closely. We entered and he gave me a towel. I took my short white dress and put it in a dryer together with his shorts. I'm lucky I put on a bikini under my dress.  
"What's wrong, and whose house is this. It's beautiful." I was so confused right now. He came closer to me and hugged me tight.  
"There were a lot of paparazzi guys coming, someone must have called them about us. And this is my secret beach house. So you like it?" I looked up at him.  
"Thanks." He seemed to understand.  
"No problem, you'll get used to it, trust me. It took me a week or so." Then I understood I didn't really knew why they wanted him.  
"How come those people knew you?" he also realized what I meant.  
"You know my family moved here, but not why. Well, my mother and father had a reputation to uphold, so we moved here for Stefan to marry some rich girl, her name is Katherine pierce. She's the daughter from that film director. Anyway, so they had me join in the acting career and I liked acting. But still it wasn't worth leaving you. So now I'm a famous actor and since you're a singer. It's BIG news that we're having fun together." I understood now. We both walked to the couch and just relaxed there lying together. But we got interrupted by a knock on the door.  
"I'll get it!" I screeched and before Damon could stop me, I was at the door.  
"Damon, seriously, open up! I'm not …" before the person – a male – could finish, I opened the door and he looked shocked.  
"Elena? What are you doing here?" Stefan, Damon's younger brother, asked me. I smiled brightly,  
"hey Stefan, Damon's in the back." I let him in and closed the door leading him to the couch me and Damon were lying on.  
"Hello Brother." Stefan and Damon did this man handshake to greet each other.  
"What's Elena doing here?" is the first he asked him, like that was his original question.  
"Um, she lives here now. Why?" everyone sat down and looked confused at each other.  
"Because you guys are all over the tabloids." No, this couldn't be happening, not yet.  
"Oh my god." Is all I could bring out and it was barely a whisper.  
"Father will not be pleased he had to find out from the latest gossip." He continued, and before he could say more, the door flew open.  
"Who the fuck is that slut you're hanging out with?!" a woman yelled angry. The woman had long blond hear and blue eyes.  
"Rebekah, this is none of your business, get out!" Damon said also pissed off now.  
"NO, tell me who this skank is.!" I couldn't take this anymore, I mean who was she? Was she Damon's girlfriend? No, he couldn't do that, he wouldn't hurt me like that.  
"I... I'm.. Uh... I'm gonna go." I said and wanted to stand up, but Damon grabbed my hand.  
"You're not going anywhere, not in this state." i just looked at him on the verge of tears.  
"Get out Rebekah, I told you this was none of your business, if you don't get your ass out of this house, you're on the streets… again" it was sweet of him to defend me like that.  
"But you love me, I love you, we were going to get married." She started to sound hurt. This was it, apparently I made a mistake last night, a mistake I'll regret for the rest of my life, and I need to out of here. I stood up ripping my hand out from Damon's and ran outside, without looking back.

* * *

Damon's POV

I watched Elena run outside, unable to stop her.  
"happy now?" I hissed at Rebekah. She looked hurt, but I couldn't care less.  
"it's through what I said you know. We are going to marry, your father paid me a visit, saying we have to marry each other. No way out. He even bought an engagement ring to make it official." She made the ring visible, it was just another engagement ring. I stood up to go and find Elena, but Stefan stood in my way.  
"you should let her have a moment, or more like a week, or a couple of days." I understood but I had to explain her what was happening.

So I just walk around him and headed out. She wasn't on the beach, so I headed to her apartment. Luckily the paparazzi was gone, so I had quick access to the main road and called a cab. While driving to the apartment, I started thinking. How would she react to all of this? Would she even be in her apartment? If not, is she doing something stupid? Something reckless? She was always a rebel when she was younger for what I remember. I chuckled softly, attracting the drivers attention. I didn't care, nothing mattered to me now, only getting to Elena as quick as possible.  
"we're here." The driver raised his voice, taking me out of my thoughts. I gave the man 20 bucks and got out heading up to the apartment. I needed to get up to the 5th floor and since the elevator was to slow, I ran up the stairs. Finally at her door I knocked.  
No answer.  
"come on Elena!" I said knocking harder.  
Still no answer.  
"please just let me explain!" I said louder, and now banging on the door.  
Yet there was still no sound.  
So I just said down next to the door, waiting for her, until she would come out. She couldn't stay in there forever. I hoped.

* * *

Elena's POV

After I entered my apartment, I locked the door. Ran to the bathroom and ran my fingers through my hair. I looked at myself in the mirror. My mascara had run out. I took a small towel and cleaned my face, suddenly I heard a loud knock on the door. I jumped a little when I heard his voice.  
"come on Elena!" Damon said, but I had no intention to face him right now. I headed back to the living room.  
" please, just let me explain!" I walked to the door, placed my hand on the doorknob. Would I open it? Am I ready to face?  
No. I sank down against the door and heard him sigh. What have I gotten myself into? I always had a feeling this would happen, but at this point in my life? No, but I should have been prepared. As time passed by, I crawled to the coffee table and grabbed my notebook and guitar. I started to wright down lyrics, it's the only way I could ease my mind.

_I've been ignoring this big lump in my throat_

_ I shouldn't be crying_

_ Tears were for the weaker days, I'm stronger now_

_ Or so I say, but something's missing_

I had to hold back tears, trying not to let my emotions get the best of me.

_ Whatever it is, it feels like it's laughing at me_

_ Through the glass of a two-sided mirror_

_ Whatever it is, it's just laughing at me_

_ And I just wanna scream_

It's true, right now I really do want to scream. But I figured, it would only make things worse.

_What now, I just can't figure it out_

_ What now, I guess_

_ I'll just wait it out, wait it out_

_ What now, what now_

I just kept writing down lyrics. After a while, I grabbed my guitar and started to choose chords, and stuff.

* * *

Damon's POV

I kept staring in front of me, thinking what had just happened and kept replaying it over and over, in my mind. Suddenly I heard a guitar, I smiled, but it was a sad smile. I remember our conversation from before. _So to get over it, I wrote songs. _She was trying to get over what just happened. I wondered what she was writing. But I got carried back to reality. Because, let's face it, if she was writing a song, she must be pretty upset about what happened. So I stood up and headed towards the exit. Before I left the hall, I glanced one more time, memorizing it. Because for all I know, this might be the last time I'd see it. Normally I would go to the first bar I saw, but I headed home. I was going to give Rebekah A LOT of crap about what she had done. And she would be out of my life forever, no matter what my father had done, no matter I would argue with him – not the first time- , no matter what the result of that would be, I would set things right. Would I do this if it was any other girl? Probably not. But she was Elena, I had just slept with her, hell, I love her. And there is no-one, and I mean nobody, who was going to ruin that for us. Even if it might be too late. I will never let this go, I will fight for her. Even if she beats the crap out of me, I don't care, I love her. And that's final.

I entered my apartment, and saw it was empty. To my relief, there was no note saying I had to find Rebekah, or wait up for her. Let's hope she's out of here. But this seems to not be my lucky day. Because she came storming inside with a look on her face that explained one thing: she was mad. And I don't mean mad as in angry, but mad as is incredibly and utterly stupid.  
" why are you still here?" I asked pissed cause, well, she was still here.  
"I live here remember?" she was just… there were no words for it.  
"serious, why are you still here?" I repeated the question.  
"serious, I live here. We are engaged, remember?" she jerked her hand forward showing off the engagement ring – I didn't buy.

"no really, serious. Get out. I don't care what my father said, what he will do to me. I don't want anything to do with you anymore. Get out." I stepped to the door and opened it for her. She sighed. I took her arm and pushed her outside, without hurting her. Even though I would want to strangle her right now.  
"fine! But remember. This is not over. You'll hear from me, whether it'll be with a text, or through a certain person." She smiled evil, sometimes, I wonder what I had done wrong to God, that I had deserved her. Still I had no answer to that. And with that certain person, she obviously meant Elena. What would she do to her? I had no idea. Once she had left, I shut the door and took my phone. I saw I still had Elena's number, so as fast as I could I dialed it and hoped it wouldn't go straight to voicemail. Unfortunately, it had. What was I thinking? That she would forgive me after 10 minutes and that everything would be back to normal in less than an hour? No, I knew Elena better than that, she needed more than an hour, and depending on how bad she was hurt, I could take weeks, for all I knew right now, it could take months.


	4. black butterflies

Elena's POV

After an hour or so I stood up and put my notebook and guitar away, I walked back to the door. Would he still be there? I placed my ear on the door- yeah, like I could hear anything this way. I really didn't want to see him right now, so I walked away and headed to bed. I kept tossing and turning, but after a few hours, sleep caught up to me. The next morning was like hell. I didn't sleep well and this was the beginning of another day in the week. And that meant that it was likely to stumble into Damon. Because of that, I would rather stay in bed all day long –pathetic, right?. But I was a grown woman, I wasn't the 13 year old kid anymore. So I got up got dressed and without any food, I went outside. To my luck, there were no paparazzi. I jumped into my car and left for the studio. Once I arrived I walked inside, greeted April and asked where Alaric was.

"oh, he's in a meeting right now, so I guess you can go to the studio and wait there." I thanked her and walked to studio 7. Inside was empty, and since I had nothing better to do, I picked up an electric guitar and started writing a new song.

_lack black_

_Black black_

_Black black butterflies_

_Black black butterflies_

_Baby_

_Butterflies they gave me such a feeling_

_Everytime I saw your face_

_They started flying_

_Now my heart is in the shadow_

_Of the creatures they turned into_

_And I wish_

_That I could make them fly away_

_I can tell this is my style_

_There's a war on the inside_

_I can tell this is my style_

_And I gotta stand up and fly _

_How do I kill these butterflies_

_Terrorizing me inside_

_How do I stop the battle cries_

_Screaming out through the night_

_doesnt no matter what you say_

_I'm still gonna feel this way_

_These black black butterflies_

_Taking over me_

"that's a nice song, what's it about?" an all too familiar voice asked,  
I looked up and almost jumped 10 feet high. There, stood Damon in all his glory, arms folded on his chest and looking deep in my eyes. You could see that he didn't sleep well last night,- well, that's make two of us.

"oh, I didn't see you come in, but it's just a song I wrote out of boredom." I lied hoping he didn't noticed what was wrong with me. I unfolded his arms and took a few steps closer, but not too close.

"look, about yesterday…" I didn't let him finish, I stood up and put my guitar down.

"I don't want to hear it, you made a mistake, - " at that his face lit up, thinking I understood him.  
"- and that mistake was me. So I don't need an apology. You can just go home to her and live a happy life, without me." He came again closer,

"that's not what I was going to say." He started still coming closer, too close.

"don't come any closer, or so help me god, I will never look at you again." I threatened, which was stupid 'cause he knew I would never do something like that, I couldn't.

"you don't understand 'lena, she is a bitch that doesn't love me and I don't love her either. We are forced to marry, 'cause he father was a friend of mine, he died and the only thing my dad wanted to do since then was, me to married her. But I don't want that. I love you, and only you." You could see in his blue eyes that he spoke the truth, but right now, I'm hurt and I can't pretend that nothing happened.

"I… I believe you, but I can't… too much happened, not only with you, but also after you left all those years ago, stuff you don't know." He could see right through me, he knew how I felt.

"I just… i…" I was interrupted by his lips crashing down on mine. This oh so familiar taste of those sweet lips, the lips I missed so much. He wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him. My hands wend around his back making their way up to his neck, where only one of them wend into his hair. His tongue gently rubbed against my lower lip asking for an entrance I gladly give to him. Suddenly we were interrupted by a throat clearing. We break lose with our arms still around each other. I put my head against his chest hoping Damon would take care of everything. And for the first time in a long time, I felt save again.

* * *

Damon's POV

I felt Elena's head against my chest, I turned us around just a little to see Alaric standing In the door way, clearly not amused by what he just witnessed.

" Ric, to what do I own the pleasure?" I smirked at him at the he just humpft.

"This may come as a shock, but I am not here to hang out with you." He was serious, this was a serious matter then, so it asks for a serious tone.

"Mr. Saltzman, I hope that what you have to say is worth the interruption." I said mocking his serious voice. I heard Elena chuckle in my arms still wrapped around her, I looked down at her and saw she was smiling.  
Oh that smile, I missed that smile for so long, I'd give anything I have to see that smile every day.

"you're not funny Damon, but I have to start recording with Elena there." He said moving his gaze from me to her. She looked up at him for the first time since he came inside, still smiling she answered.

"of course Ric, I would love to start right now." She unwrapped herself from my arms and went inside the recording booth. Suddenly I felt a hand smack me on the backside of my head.

"nothing going on my ass." Ric said while he took a seat in front of the panel. I decided that I wanted to hear her sing, 'cause I've never have, so I took a seat next to Ric.

"whenever you're ready." He said to her through the mic. She smiled again when she took her guitar and she saw me.

"ok, so what do I have to do, like sing until you say stop or just pick one out that I love, or whatever?" she was so nervous, it's kind 'a cute.

"yeah, just sing some songs, we'll –uh, I, will tell you when to stop." I laughed at Ric, he just glared back at me and I held both my hands up looking as innocent as possible.

"I'll start when the two girls are finished with fighting." I heard Elena say and I couldn't hold it any longer. I burst out laughing, she has some nerve calling her producer and co-producer girls, but that's what I love about her. I nodded at her and she started to sing, to say that she had an angelic voice was an understatement.

_Making my way downtown_

_ Walking fast_

_ Faces pass_

_ And I'm home bound_

_ Staring blankly ahead_

_ Just making my way_

_ Making a way_

_ Through the crowd_

She seems so honest in her songs.

_And I need you_

_ And I miss you_

_ And now I wonder..._

_ If I could fall_

_ Into the sky_

_ Do you think time_

_ Would pass me by_

_ 'Cause you know I'd walk_

_ A thousand miles_

_ If I could _

_ Just see you_

_ Tonight_

I wonder who she road this about…

_It's always times like these_

_ When I think of you_

_ And I wonder_

_ If you ever _

_ Think of me_

_ 'Cause everything's so wrong_

_ And I don't belong_

_ Living in your_

_ Precious memory_

_ 'Cause I need you_

_ And I miss you_

_ And now I wonder..._

_ If I could fall_

_ Into the sky_

_ Do you think time_

_ Would pass me by_

_ 'Cause you know I'd walk_

_ A thousand miles_

_ If I could _

_ Just see you_

_ Tonight_

_ And I, I_

_ Don't want to let you know_

_ I, I_

_ Drown in your memory_

_ I, I_

_ Don't want to let this go_

_ I, I_

_ Don't..._

_ Making my way downtown_

_ Walking fast_

_ Faces pass_

_ And I'm home bound_

_ Staring blankly ahead_

_ Just making my way_

_ Making a way_

_ Through the crowd_

_ And I still need you_

_ And I still miss you_

_ And now I wonder..._

_ If I could fall_

_ Into the sky_

_ Do you think time_

_ Would pass us by_

_ 'Cause you know I'd walk_

_ A thousand miles_

_ If I could _

_ Just see you..._

_ If I could fall_

_ Into the sky_

_ Do you think time_

_ Would pass me by_

_ 'Cause you know I'd walk_

_ A thousand miles_

_ If I could _

_ Just see you_

_ If I could _

_ Just hold you_

_ Tonight _

"so, what do you think?" she asked a little unsure. I just smiled at her, 'cause Ric was speechless, I took over.

"that was really beautiful and so honest. If you don't mind, care to tell us what it's about?" I could see her looking down at her guitar.

"it's about a friend that moved away when I was younger, in the beginning I felt like this. That's all." She shrugged it off like it was no big deal, so the song was about me huh? I smirked and she saw it she shook her head, realizing I knew.

"ok, next song please." She smiled and started playing.

_Let's go back_

_ Back to the beginning_

_ Back to when the earth, the sun, the stars all aligned_

_ 'Cause perfect didn't feel so perfect_

_ Trying to fit a square into a circle_

_ was my life_

_ I defy_

_ Let the rain fall down_

_ And wake my dreams_

_ Let it wash away_

_ My sanity_

_ 'Cause I wanna feel the thunder_

_ I wanna scream_

_ Let the rain fall down_

_ I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean_

_ I'm shedding_

_ Shedding every color_

_ Trying to find a pigment of truth_

_ Beneath my skin_

_ 'Cause different_

_ Doesn't feel so different_

_ And going out is better_

_ Then always staying in_

_ Feel the wind_

_Let the rain fall down_

_ And wake my dreams_

_ Let it wash away_

_ My sanity_

_ 'Cause I wanna feel the thunder_

_ I wanna scream_

_ Let the rain fall down_

_ I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean_

_ I'm coming clean_

_ Let the rain fall_

_ Let the rain fall_

_ I'm coming..._

_Let the rain fall down_

_ And wake my dreams_

_ Let it wash away_

_ My sanity_

_ 'Cause I wanna feel the thunder_

_ I wanna scream_

_ Let the rain fall down_

_ I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean_

_Let the rain fall down_

_ And wake my dreams_

_ Let it wash away_

_ My sanity_

_ 'Cause I wanna feel the thunder_

_ I wanna scream_

_ Let the rain fall down_

_ I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean_

_Let's go back_

_Back to the beginning_

And so she finished another song, again I smiled, until the question was answered.

"what is this one about?" Ric asked. Now she seemed nervous but she answered anyway.

"um, when this friend moved away, things changed, and stuff happened and I got depressed" I was shocked to say the least, when she saw my face, she was on the verge of tears but quickly continued

"but after a couple of months it past and that's when I road this." She had it difficult talking about this, you could see it. She got up put the guitar away and excused herself,

"I'm sorry I need some air." She said and walked, or almost ran, out of the studio. I wanted to go after her but Ric stopped me.

"give her some time, man. I know this is difficult on her as well as for you." He seemed right, but I was stubborn. So I stormed after her anyway.

* * *

**sorry about the late update, i already smacked myself on the back of my head. XD**

**but here i was anyway, i know it's short, but i promise the next one will be longer, just give me some time alright.**

**but i will come and i'll be longer, pinky promise.**

**XOXO  
charlotte**


End file.
